Por Ti
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Posé mi mano en su mejilla y esperé. Esperé a su lado hasta que su último aliento escapó por sus dulces labios. Y yo, ahora viviré con la esperanza de que algún día me reúna contigo y estemos juntos al fin. [AU][KagomexInuyasha][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y Kagome son propiedad de Rumiko-chan, yo sólo los tomo prestados para dar vida a mi historia.

**Narración:** Primera persona.

**Por ti**

Oneshot

_Y sólo soy conciente de que en mi corazón siempre estás…_

_Las dulces palabras, las tiernas caricias, guardadas en mi corazón vivirán._

_Para siempre, por toda la eternidad…_

Alcé mi rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Vi su rostro entre ellas, tan tierno, sus ojos dorados viéndome con preocupación. Nadie me había dicho que iba a sufrir tanto, nadie me advirtió que ese chico rompería mi corazón, que desgarraría mi alma y la pisotearía, nadie, excepto él.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron, desbordando ternura, compasión. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, debería sentir vergüenza¿verdad?

Debí haberle creído, debí escuchar sus suaves palabras aquella tarde. Le había prometido no volver a llorar y mi promesa estaba rota, una vez más.

Me llevó a sus brazos, me acunó sobre su regazo para dejarme llorar. Solté la cuchilla que permanecía entre mis dedos, los sollozos ahogados no me dejaban respirar.

Susurró palabras dulces cerca de mi oído, palabras que desde ese momento atesoré, que me dieron fuerzas para no mirar atrás, para comenzar de cero e intentar reparar los pedazos de mi corazón que aún permanecían en el frío suelo, en aquel lugar.

— Olvídalo —Fueron sus palabras, justo antes de volver a fijar sus hermosos ojos sobre los míos, prometiendo implícitamente que jamás te alejarías, que siempre permanecerías a mi lado.

— No podría —susurré, agachando mi mirada mientras mi mano se deslizaba por la fina tela de su camisa —, no ahora, no en este momento —dije, conteniendo de nuevo las ganas de enterrar mi rostro en su cuello para dar rienda suelta a mis lágrimas.

— No vale la pena… —Tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Su ternura me desarmó, el temblor se extendió por mi cuerpo. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal para merecer esto? — nunca, esto no vale tus lágrimas, él no tiene derecho de hacerte llorar… no te lastimes, por favor. —Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, le sentí temblar de miedo, tanto como yo… él era como yo.

— Inuyasha —susurré su nombre, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y las largas hebras negras de su cabello. Respiré lentamente, deleitándome con su agradable perfume, agradecida de poder tener a una persona que estuviera a mi lado, curando mis heridas, haciéndome compañía.

Permanecimos abrazados. El tiempo, como siempre que estaba a su lado, parecía detenerse. _Mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo_. Suspiró antes de apartarse de mí, pero me retuvo en su regazo. Con sus cálidas manos retiró las lágrimas de mi rostro y yo tomé uno de los mechones de su cabello, entre mis dedos.

— Prométeme que esta será la última vez —murmuró, dirigiendo su vista hacia la cuchilla que permanecía en la alfombra de mi habitación. Tomó entre su mano mi muñeca izquierda para evaluar el ligero rasguño en ella —, prométeme que no volverás a intentarlo, que vivirás junto a mí, que no me abandonarás… eres lo único que tengo —Sus ojos volvieron a escrutar los míos, había una ligera reprimenda.

— Te lo prometo, Inuyasha —susurré, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo, en mis ojos.

Cuando las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, con sus dedos volvió a retirarlas. Acarició mi largo cabello y su rostro se acercó al mío, sólo para rozar con su nariz mi fría mejilla. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de su dulce tacto, recordando aquel simple día en que te conocí.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Mis ojos se abrieron, recorrí su rostro y me detuve en su ojo izquierdo. Aún recordaba aquel ligero hematoma que tenía, el día en que le conocí.

— En nada —suspiré, sintiéndome más calmada.

Recordé perfectamente aquella sonrisa arrogante, y aquel escepticismo que mostró cuando intenté entablar conversación con él, la primera vez.

**Flash Back**

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté cuando vi que tocaba el cardenal con la punta de sus dedos. Le sonreí justo cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. No eran exactamente dorados, más bien miel, mucho más claros que los míos, con pequeñas motitas verdes alrededor del iris, pero que bien podían pasar por dorados, al menos si no te acercabas demasiado.

— ¡Feh! —Me dijo, esquivando mi mirada. Tomó entre sus manos el lápiz, refunfuñando por la tardanza del profesor de inglés.

Fruncí el ceño mientras recorría su rostro moreno. Tenía largas pestañas y su piel estaba limpia, no había ni un solo lunar en ella, ni marca alguna más que el cardenal. Llevaba un gracioso flequillo y dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro. Era extraño que un chico llevara el cabello largo, y la curiosidad comenzaba a matarme, no pude evitar preguntar.

— ¿Por qué llevas el cabello largo? —Ni siquiera volteó a verme, y yo por timidez no volví a insistir.

En ese momento entró el profesor de inglés y comenzó a darnos algunos alineamientos acerca de la clase que nos impartiría. Le vi escucharlo atento, yo debía estar haciendo lo mismo.

— Ya, en serio¿Qué te pasó? —murmuré. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando pude ver mejor el golpe.

— ¿No ves niña? —Miró de reojo al profesor que parecía leer algo sumamente interesante y volvió a mirarme con seriedad —, métete en tus propios asuntos.

— ¿Te golpearon? —le pregunte. Alcé mi ceja y sonreí ante la mirada amenazadora que recibí de su parte, al parecer había dado en el clavo. — Soy Kagome —te dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Me miró con arrogancia, y tras titubear unos segundos, correspondió el ademán, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

— Inuyasha —pronunció, orgulloso.

**Fin del flash back**

— Oye, Inuyasha —Me bajé de su regazo y me puse de pie. Caminé lentamente por mi espaciosa habitación hasta detenerme frente al ventanal.

— Dime —Sentí su voz próxima, a mi espalda.

— ¿Crees que algún día podré ser feliz? —pregunté observando al sol ocultarse, memorizando los matices que el cielo adquiría cada segundo que pasaba.

— Estoy seguro —dijo mientras me abrazaba desde la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro —. Algún día, tú y yo encontraremos paz. No habrá dolor, ni nadie que nos pueda hacer daño.

Pasaron los días, varias semanas. Mi vida se volvió un poco más soportable porque estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome en sus brazos, iluminando con sus sonrisas mis días grises, alejando mis temores, mis miedos. Me aferré a él, se convirtió en mi héroe, mi salvador. _Mi hermano_.

Siempre estaba a mi lado cuando le necesitaba, y yo procuraba estar cuando se encontraba solo. El destino nos había unido, éramos dos chicos que habían crecido sin la atención de sus padres, sin amor. Marcados por un pasado doloroso, marcados por los errores de nuestros padres, por la falta de atención. _Sólo buscábamos un poco de protección_.

Mi corazón herido cicatrizó, él me ayudó, él me dio una razón para luchar. Era un sentimiento, muy distinto al que había sentido por ese chico que me engañó, un sentimiento fuerte, que oprimía mi pecho y me hacía sentir débil. Poco tardé en descubrir que eso era lo que llamaban _amor_.

Amarle me hizo sentirme bien conmigo misma, me hizo volver a desplegar mis alas para volar de nuevo, para volver a sonreír a lo que viniera, para poder ver su sonrisa y sentir la calidez de sus preciosos ojos dorados.

**Flash Back**

— Estás loca —pronunció, sin prestarme mucha atención. Por eso odiaba el básquet, porque siempre era más atractivo que yo.

— Es en serio, Inuyasha —dije entre dientes, mientras él seguía el movimiento del balón anaranjado.

— Es imposible, los ojos de una persona no cambian de color cuando llora —pronunció, perdiendo de vista el balón para tomar mi mano entre las suyas y fijar sus ojos en los míos —, deja de decir tonterías y déjame ver el partido —sonrió con arrogancia, esa era la sonrisa que más me gustaba de él.

— Está bien, Inuyasha —resignada, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y desde ahí, miré su rostro, lo memoricé.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Poco a poco las cosas cambiaron, comenzó a existir cierto vínculo con mi madre, y a pesar de que no podía olvidar su traición, sus defectos y errores, comencé a abrirme, como una pequeña flor. Estaba tan excitada, tan contenta porque mi mamá comenzaba a prestarme atención a mí, y él parecía tan feliz que, creí que a partir de ese momento, sus palabras se estaban volviendo realidad, que pronto estaríamos en paz, felices y… juntos.

Éramos más inseparables que nunca, y mis sentimientos por él crecían más y más, al igual que mi temor. Sí, temor porque deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos que le amaba, que había curado mi corazón con sus caricias y palabras dulces, que me había hecho olvidar un mal trago y había logrado que abriera una vez más mi corazón, porque no era esa tonta muñeca que creyó jamás volver a sentir. Porque si confesaba lo que sentía, se alejaría y le perdería.

Guardé silencio, y sin notarlo, me alejé de él por temor a que me rechazara. Le cambié por mis amigas, ya no estaba cuando más me necesitaba, cuando se sentía solo y no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar. Le fallé, le perdí… me mentí a mi misma.

Le abandoné cuando me necesitaba y todo por mi estúpido temor, por no volver a sentir mi corazón hecho pedazos, junto con todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones. Fui tan egoísta, tan tonta. Le amaba, lo era todo para mí, pero…

**Flash Back**

Ahuecó su mano en mi mejilla, por primera vez no sentí su calor, sólo frialdad, nada más que frialdad. Me aferré a su cuerpo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera mis lágrimas, para que no viera la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en mis ojos miel.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con la garganta cerrada. Mis dedos se aferraban a la tela de su chamarra mientras los suyos se enredaban en mi cabello.

— No tengo opción, Kagome —dijo, apretándome a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, casi alzándome del suelo —. Mi padre está enfermo, debo estar a su lado —susurró en mi oído.

— No quiero, por favor, no me dejes sola —rogué. Me arrepentí de esas palabras, yo no tenía ningún derecho, no estaba en condiciones de pedir nada, no ahora, no cuando había sido yo la que se alejó, la que siempre tuvo miedo.

— No estás sola —Se alejó y pude notar su mirada melancólica y su sincera sonrisa —. Tienes a tus amigas, a tu familia.

No era lo mismo, quería gritarle que no sería lo mismo sin él, pero sólo me limité a asentir y a sonreír.

— ¿Me escribirás? —le pregunté acariciando su rostro con mis dedos, fijando mis ojos en sus labios —. Sé que de nada sirve que te diga que nos vemos por el mensajero instantáneo, tú nunca te conectas —reproché esbozando una sonrisa más amplia.

— Te escribiré, lo prometo —cerró sus ojos cuando mis dedos acariciaron sus espesas cejas, y le escuché suspirar cuando recorrí sus párpados cerrados.

— Te quiero —murmuré posando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Yo también, mucho más de lo que te imaginas —escuché la respuesta cerca de mi oído.

**Fin del flash back**

Sólo fueron un par de cartas, pero él hizo algo que jamás creí que haría: pasaba horas en el mensajero instantáneo, sólo por mí. Platicábamos de todo, de mis primeros días en la preparatoria, de los chicos graciosos que se la pasaban haciendo bobada y media en clases. Me consoló cuando el profesor de matemáticas me reprobó e incluso a través del mensajero me dio algunas clases.

Lo extrañaba mucho, ya no soportaba estar lejos de él. Me encerré en mi mundo, uno donde sólo él y yo existíamos. No quería salir de casa, no salía con mis amigas, no quería desconectarme por temor a que él entrara, y yo no estuviera para él.

Su padre se reestableció casi completamente y no pude evitar emocionarme porque probablemente él regresaría.

Su regreso tardó más de lo esperado, tuvo que terminar el semestre en la ciudad en la que vivía. Yo estaba tan nerviosa, lo había decidido, le confesaría de una vez por todas cada uno de mis sentimientos, mi amor por él, lo mucho que le había extrañado. Tomaría su rostro entre mis manos y le besaría hasta que mis labios quedaran saciados.

**Flash Back**

Escuché el timbre de mi celular, abrí mis ojos completamente y estuve dispuesta a ignorarle para volver a dormir.

Pero era esa triste melodía, mi favorita. Sonreí recordando el día en que la toqué en le piano de la casa de Inuyasha, en un intento por probar si tenía la misma habilidad de mi hermana. Reímos durante horas mientras buscaba cada nota, hasta que logré completarla y juntos concluimos que si mi hermana poseía un oído absoluto, no era razón suficiente para tenerlo yo.

Tomé mi móvil entre las manos, era un número desconocido. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, por lo general ninguna persona desconocida marcaba mi número. Acepté la llamada, y sintiendo escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo llevé el aparado hasta mi rostro.

— ¿Diga? —susurré, la opresión en el pecho casi no me dejaba respirar. — Soy yo —respondí a la joven que me hablaba sin parar por el auricular.

De pronto me sentí pesada, mareada tras haber escuchado sus palabras. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, mi rostro negaba y un sollozo quedó atorado en mi garganta. Débil, caí de rodillas al suelo, dejé caer el móvil sobre la alfombra y a su lado cayó mi corazón.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Inuyasha… —susurré su nombre. Tomé su mano pálida y fría entre las mías, esperando a que sus párpados se abrieran y sus ojos dorados me miraran una vez más, sólo como él hacía. Vi que su pecho se hinchaba, respiraba, aún lo hacía.

— Kagome —escuché su débil voz y apreté su mano, recibiendo un ligero apretón de su parte.

— Oh, Inuyasha… —murmuré acercándome a él. Solté su mano y dirigí la mía hasta su rostro para acariciar los hematomas — mira como quedaste. Eres un tonto —reproché. Sus párpados se abrieron, dejándome ver sus ojos dorados.

Y lo supe, tus ojos me lo dijeron todo. Tomé tu mano de nuevo y la llevé a mi rostro, justo donde las lágrimas habían dejado su huella.

— Inuyasha, no me dejes —sollocé acercándome a él, hasta que mi nariz tocó la suya y mis lágrimas bañaron su rostro también.

— Kagome yo… —te detuviste, alejé mi rostro del tuyo e intenté sonreír una vez más, para ti.

— Te amo —Abriste tus ojos y yo solté un jadeo, ante el nudo en mi garganta —, no se como fue, ni cuando fue, pero eres lo único que tengo, lo más importante, lo más valioso —mire sus ojos y me fundí en ellos, me perdí —. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo, sin ti yo…—Mi voz se quebró¿qué sería de mí sin él? — Por favor, Inuyasha —. Dejé caer mi rostro en su pecho. Mis manos se aferraban a tu bata color azul, apretando la fina tela en mis puños.

— Kag-ome —con lentitud alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con una sonrisa, tu arrogante sonrisa — ¿Me darías un beso? —El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos mientras veía su rostro magullado. Asentí.

Rocé sus labios, sólo un pequeño roce. El primero y el último beso que se me fue permitido darle. Un beso que atesoro en mis recuerdos, el primero de amor verdadero. Después, con mi mano, hice a un lado su fleco y besé su frente.

Aferré su mano entre las mías, mientras su otra mano llevaba mis cabellos húmedos, por las lágrimas, detrás de la oreja. Limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro, con tiernos movimientos de su mano. Tomó aire y habló con voz temblorosa.

— Lo eché a perder —dijo, arrepentido. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis párpados mojados e inflamados por las lágrimas —. Yo también tuve miedo, temí que te alejaras de mí si te confesaba que te amo —. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras me veía a los ojos —. Prométeme que no te rendirás, que lucharás por mí, que vivirás por mí.

— Lo prometo, prometo seguir con vida —susurré cerrando mis ojos —. Prometo no volver a llorar, prometo que mi corazón siempre tuyo va a ser, lo prometo —. Abrí mis párpados y le sonreí, una sonrisa que nació desde mi alma, una que correspondió.

— Tenías razón —murmuró cerrando sus párpados, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos —. Cuando lloras, se tornan verdes.

— Sí, Inuyasha… verdes —susurré recostándome a su lado. Ahuequé mi mano en su mejilla izquierda, y sonreí al notar un cardenal en tu ojo izquierdo, justo como el que tenías, el día que nos conocimos.

— Se supone que… —dijo, con los ojos cerrados — este no era mi regalo de cumpleaños —. Mis labios temblaron, pero sólo aferré su mano a la mía.

— Lo sé, Inuyasha —murmuré recorriendo con mi nariz su mejilla derecha.

Y esperé, esperé a su lado, hasta que su último aliento escapó por sus dulces labios.

-.-.-.-

Me dejé caer en el sofá del recibidor de mi casa, sin alma, sin corazón. Con mis sueños hechos polvo y mis ilusiones hechas trizas. Respiré profundamente, pude sentir tu aroma junto a mi y tu cálida mano aferrar la mía, como siempre.

— ¿Kagome? —Alcé mi mirada, allí estaba mamá.

No pronuncié nada, sólo esperé y rogué por que ella no viera la marca de mis lágrimas, pero creo que no funcionó. Vi abrir su boca, pero titubeó y la volvió a cerrar. Esquivé su mirada, sabía que algo me pasaba.

— La cena estará lista pronto —pronunció. Alcé mi rostro hasta ver el suyo y sonreí al ver su sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, pero no caminó… —. Eh¿Inuyasha no va a venir para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó desde la entrada del pasillo que comunicaba al comedor.

— No, mamá —murmuré con voz débil —, nunca más vendrá —. Susurré mirando el paisaje colgado en la pared, el primero que pinte gracias a los ánimos de Inuyasha.

— Oh, lo siento querida —respondió mi madre en un suspiro —. Supongo que su padre desea que continúe sus estudios allá.

— Ajá —respondí, poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación —. Lo importante es que ahora está bien, _que estará bien…_

_Y cada día que pasa…_

_Mi amor por ti crece, más y más…_

Apreté a mi pecho el gran ramo de rosas blancas, impregnándome con su aroma. Caminé por el gran campo verde, adornado por todas esas lápidas de mármol con flores de todo tipo, de todos colores. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa cuando vi la tuya adornada por orquídeas blancas, te fascinaban las orquídeas, al igual que toda flor blanca.

Dejé el ramo sobre la base de mármol, adornada con césped artificial. Los rayos del sol caían sobre mí, y el viento hacía bailar mis cabellos a su compás. Me senté en el césped, sin importarme que llevara puestos mis jeans nuevos. Oculté mis largas manos entre los bolsillos de la sudadera negra y mis ojos se alzaron, en busca de los tuyos.

Una risa escapó de mi boca, te sonreí feliz. Tomé entre mis manos mi diario, y como cada vez que te voy a ver, comencé a leer.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, una tras de otra, sin cesar. Hoy, como cada vez que te recuerdo, he roto mi promesa: _he vuelto a llorar_.

Han pasado casi tres años desde que no estas aquí y doy gracias porque cada vez que mis ojos se posan sobre el nombre en la lápida, puedo sentir que me ves, que desnudas mi alma lastimada y la reconfortas, que nunca te alejaste y que siempre estas aquí… _junto a mi._

_Aún te amo, Inuyasha… siempre lo haré._

_Porque vivo de mis recuerdos…_

_Porque me aferro a la vida por ti_

_Para vivir por ti… _

**

* * *

N/A: Bueno, aún no entiendo la razón por la que me decidí a escribirlo. Quizá porque necesitaba compartirlo, tal vez desahogarme.**

Este oneshot contiene una parte de mi vida, la que atesoro para mí y que ahora quise compartir con ustedes. Tal vez no sea tan largo ni exprese muchos recuerdos, pero es mejor así, quizá más adelante me anime a escribir la historia completa.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y las comas mal colocadas, hice lo posible por que quedara bien pero, aún soy novata en este asunto.

_Ahora ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún no comprendo por qué hoy mi mente me engañó. Soñé contigo, con tus hermosos ojos color miel, con los días en que tú y yo estábamos juntos, con los días en que aún podía escuchar tu dulce voz y los latidos de tu corazón…_

_Porque vives diariamente conmigo,_

_Porque mi promesa me exige vivir_

_Porque aunque en este momento ame a alguien más, _

_Tú siempre estarás aquí…_

_Y yo viviré con la esperanza de que algún día_

_Me reúna contigo y estemos juntos al fin._


End file.
